deulonderfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Sant Miquel de Cuixà
El monestir de Sant Miquel de Cuixà és a la comarca del Conflent, dins de la vall de Codalet, la qual queda tancada al nord i a ponent pel massís de Madres i pels darrers contraforts del massís de les Corberes; al sud, hi ha la muntanya del Canigó, de 2.784 metres, el pic més alt de la comarca. El conjunt monumental Elements El conjunt monumental de Sant Miquel de Cuixà, tal com el podem veure en l’actualitat, comprèn aquests quatre elements: *l’església (segle X) *el campanar d’estil llombard (segle XI) *la cripta (segle XI) *les restes del claustre (segle XII) L'església L’actual església de Sant Miquel de Cuixà, una mostra d’estil preromànic, fou consagrada l’any 974. La nau té unes mides de 30’60 metres de llarg per 9’40 d’ample, i acaba en un absis rectangular de 12’10 metres de llarg per 7’10 metres d’ample, el qual presenta una lleugera desviació respecte de l’eix de la nau. Al fons de la nau, abans d’arribar al cor, és a dir, al lloc destinat als cantors, on hom resa i canta l'ofici diví, i al presbiteri, la zona de l’altar major on el capellà es situa per dir la Missa, s’obren a un costat i a l’altre els dos grans arcs de la nau transversal, dita transsepte o creuer, la qual avui dia es troba cegada pels murs dels campanars, el del sud, que encara es conserva, i el del nord, que s’esfondrà al segle XIX i no es pogué reconstruir. Al segle X, en el moment de construcció de l’església, el transsepte donava pas a dos absidiols, petits absis preromànics que es situaven a cada costat de l’absis central. A banda i banda de l’església, hi ha dos portals, coronats amb arc de ferradura, pels quals s’accedeix a una girola o deambulatori, afegida al segle XI; en un principi, els portals comunicaven amb l’exterior, cosa que donava més llum a l’Església. L’església queda coberta pels arcs ogivals, de tipus gòtic, que es construïren al segle XIV, els quals substituïren la primitiva cobertura, que consistia en una teulada sostinguda per encavallades. La porta principal, situada a l’oest de la basílica, conserva encara la seva forma d’arrel visigòtica, és a dir, amb arc de ferradura; l’actual porta d’ingrés, al mur nord, s’obrí al segle XVI. Arran de les operacions d’anivellament del claustre, la porta lateral nord, que dóna a la nau lateral prop del transsepte, construïda amb un arc de ferradura del segle X, fou substituïda al segle XII per una porta romànica, la qual ha perdut tots els seus elements decoratius. La pedra de l’altar major, consagrat solemnement el 974, és una peça de marbre blanc, procedent de les ruïnes del capitoli romà de Narbona; hi ha nombrosos grafits amb noms de personatges de l’època, entre els quals s’han identificat el comte de Cerdanya Oliba Cabreta, Miró Bonfill, comte de Besalú i bisbe de Girona, i l’abat OlibaABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàgs 9-14. Durant la primera meitat del segle XI, l’edifici de Cuixà va experimentar tota una sèrie de reformes arquitectòniques, ordenades per Oliba, abat de Ripoll i de Cuixà (1008-1046) i bisbe de Vic (1017-1046). De les construccions ordenades per l’abat Oliba a Cuixà, només en queden avui dia un dels dos campanars i la cripta. El campanar Els dos campanars foren construïts als extrems dels braços del creuer; en el del cantó meridional, l’únic que resta dempeus, s’hi poden apreciar les arcades cegues pròpies de l’estil llombard, del qual l’abat Oliba fou un admirador i un difusor als comtats catalans. En aquesta torre, de 40 metres d’alçada, al segle XIV s’hi va afegir un contrafort per contrarestar-ne la perillosa inclinació que mostrava, conseqüència de les voltes que s’hi havien construït a l’interior ABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàgs 15-20. La cripta La cripta és una sala de tres naus paral•leles a la façana de l’església i separades per arcs romànics a diferents nivells; aquesta sala comunica amb dos corredors de volta encofrada, que corresponen a les antigues capelles de Sant Gabriel i de Sant Rafael. Al mig dels dos corredors, hi ha la cripta de la Verge del Pessebre, una capella circular, sense cap mena de decoració, amb absis a l’est i una volta de morter encofrat, que descansa sobre un pilar centralABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàgs 15-20. El claustre L’abat Gregori (1120-1146), elegit arquebisbe de Tarragona el 1137, féu construir el claustre del Cuixà, el qual ocupava un quadrilàter irregular adossat a la paret septentrional de l’església. L’edificació del claustre va obligar a anivellar el terreny, per a la qual cosa calgué abaixar el paviment de la galeria meridional, la que va paral•lela al mur del temple. Fou per això que calgué suprimir l’antiga porta del segle X i construir-ne una de nova amb una escala adossada al mur oest per baixar de l’església al claustre. L’estructura dels capitells és uniforme; en tots, hi ha quatre grups de volutes, als angles d’un àbac quadrat amb una simple motllura sense decoració. Al mig, hi ha un dau, convertit en cap de monstre, d’home o de simi. A sota, constituint el fullatge del capitell, es troba una decoració composta de quatre fulles, a vegades de línies quasi geomètriques, enrotllades als angles sota les volutes, o bé una teoria de lleons o monstres, sempre amb el cap reforçant la massa de les volutes en les quatre arestes. En alguns casos, aquests animals no avancen pas en un mateix sentit, sinó que s’agrupen de dos en dos, reunint els seus cossos en un sol cap en dos dels angles, mentre que en els altres dos angles apareix un sol cap immens sobre dues febles potes. En alguns capitells, dissenyats amb regust oriental, el rostre del dau central s’ha desenvolupat en tota una figura humana, que domina els monstres dels angles. Hi ha, a més, capitells en què els angles s’han enrobustit per les figures de quatre àligues que decoren el fullatge del capitell amb les seves ales. L’ornamentació dels claustres de Cuixà és del tot profana, aliena a qualsevol tema bíblic i, segons sembla, desproveïda de significats simbòlics. Segurament, l’artista del segle XII tenia una preocupació merament decorativa. Les referències a la història de Gilgameix, un semidéu de la mitologia mesopotàmica, que es poden trobar en alguns capitells potser cal atribuir-les a la còpia de models figuratius vistos en objectes d’ivori, teixits o miniatures, el significat dels quals, segurament, l’autor dels capitells no deuria conèixer pasABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàgs 22-26. La tribuna, construïda també per iniciativa de l’abat Gregori, ha desaparegut i els seus elements es troben dispersos; segons es creu, la tribuna del monestir de Serrabona es va construir a imitació de la de Cuixà i pel mateix artista. D'altres elements La tribuna formava un cor a la part occidental de l’interior de l’església; s’ha trobat l’emplaçament de dues pilastres de la seva façana. També es conserven a Cuixà molts fragments dels nervis que adornaven les arestes de les voltes. Els dos peus drets de la tribuna es troben als costats del portal lateral de l’església. La seva disposició original presentava les imatges de sant Pere i sant Pau mirant cap a l’interior de l’arcada, mentre que la cara de la façana estava decorada amb les figures de lleons alats i d’un mussol. Les imatges dels apòstols, de gran relleu en els seus caps, són quasi planes en la resta del cos i en els plecs dels seus vestits. Un dels elements ornamentals de la tribuna, present també en alguns capitells, és el trepanat, consistent a accentuar els petits forats que deixava en la pedra l’ús de l’instrument anomenat violí, que els picapedrers feien servir per prendre els punts d’una escultura. A l’actual porta del costat nord de l’església, s’hi han col•locats els elements de dues de les arcades de l’antiga façana, conjugats en una sola arcada. El relleu dels motius ornamentals és molt fi; només tenen un més alt relleu les figures dels dos querubins, situats sota els símbols dels evangelistes, que ací són el lleó i el brau que, cadascun amb les seves potes aguanten un llibre on s’hi ha gravat el mot Luchas, al•lusiu a l’evangelista Lluc simbolitzat per la imatge d’un brau en el tetramorf, és a dir, en el conjunt dels quatre símbols dels evangelistes, molt present en la pintura i l’escultura romàniques; els símbols dels altres tres evangelistes són l’àngel (Mateu), l’àguila (Joan) i el lleó (Marc). La resta de l’arcada està profusament decorada amb motius ornamentals, una mostra de l’''horror vacui'' (=pànic al buit) propi de les arts primitives. A més, també es conserven a Cuixà el relleu que simbolitza l’evangelista Mateu i un arrencament d’arcada adornat amb la figura d’un lleó de trets orientals, sis capitells, nombrosos petits fragments i un àbac, nom que es dóna a la peça en forma de prisma que corona el capitell i augmenta la superfície on recolza l’arquitrau ABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàg 28. Història del monestir Sant Andreu d'Eixalada Cap a l’any 800, poc després que els francs conquerissin el territori als àrabs, es fundaren els monestirs de Santa Maria d’Arles, al Vallespir, de Sant Andreu de Sureda i Sant Genís de les Fonts, al Rosselló, i, més endavant, els cenobis de Sant Esteve de Banyoles (812), Sant Pere d’Albanyà (820), Sant Martí de les Escaules (840), Sant Julià del Mont (850) i Sant Aniol d’Aguges (860). Aquests monestirs els fundaven grups de pagesos units per una vocació religiosa, sota la direcció del fundador, és a dir, algú que disposava de prou mitjans per proporcionar les eines de treball, els caps de bestiar, el numerari i les reserves alimentàries precises per a l’erecció del nou monestir, del qual, n’acabava sent elegit abat. A les fonts sulfuroses calentes d’Eixalada, dites actualment de Toès, situades a Nyer, al límit entre el Conflent i la Cerdanya, un capellà de nom Comendat, en companyia dels seus germans, germanes i cosins, que deurien representar un total de tretze persones, i el monjo Concès dotaren l’església d’Eixalada, de la qual potser Comendat n’era el rector, i els monjos que hi vivien, amb un important vilar de Fullà (Conflent), que era el seu patrimoni familiar; segons els documents conservats, aquests fets s’esdevingueren durant el primer any del regnat del rei franc Carles el Calb, per tant, nosaltres els situem entre el 20 de juny del 840 i el 19 de juny del 841. Pocs anys després, el 847, el comte Berà II de Conflent confirmà a la comunitat la possessió del territori on s’havia edificat el monestir. El nou monestir de Sant Andreu d’Eixalada va créixer amb donacions de terres fetes per particulars com ara nou habitants d’Entrevalls que, el 854, donaren la totalitat dels seus béns a la comunitat d’Eixalada i a Comendat, que, en aquest document, apareix mencionat ja com a abat del monestir. Tanmateix, després d’aquesta donació del 854, ve un període de deu anys en què no hi ha cap document que parli de la comunitat d’Eixalada, la qual degué viure un període de crisi, motivada segurament per una mala relació amb Salomó, comte d’Urgell, Cerdanya i Conflent (849-870), en què, potser, arribà a interrompre’s la vida en comunitat o, si més no, la residència al monestir. Sant Andreu d’Eixalada, que possiblement corria el risc de desaparèixer, igual com d’altres fundacions monacals d’aquella època que no prosperaren, va revitalitzar-se a partir del 864 (o 865) gràcies a l’entrada al monestir de sis nouvinguts procedents de l’església de Sant Germà de Cuixà on s’havien establert en comunitat; el dirigent d’aquest nou grup era el capellà Protasi, originari de la diòcesi d’Urgell igual com els seus companys de Cuixà; aleshores, els documents ja no ens parlen més de l’abat Comendat, el fundador d’Eixalada, la qual cosa fa pensar que ja es deuria haver mort. La importància de l’acció de Protasi i el seu paper cabdal en la continuïtat del monestir ens ve indicada pel text del precepte d’immunitat que Carles el Calb atorgà a Eixalada el 871, en el qual, ignorant del tot l’actuació de l’abat Comendat, s’atribueix la fundació del monestir al grup dirigit per Protasi, format per set capellans urgellencs que, amb permís del seu bisbe, s’havien traslladat a Eixalada, situat a la diòcesi d’ElnaPONSICH, Pere : “Sant Miquel de Cuixà”, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 357-361 . Un altre factor que afavorí el desenvolupament d’Eixalada fou la bona entesa, fomentada potser per Protasi, amb Miró, nomenat comte de Conflent el 870, que, de fet, assumí el patronatge de la comunitatABADAL, Ramon d’: Com neix i com creix un gran monestir pirinenc abans de l’any mil. Eixalada-Cuixà. Abadia de Montserrat, 1954 pàg 23. La història de Sant Andreu d’Eixalada s’acabà sobtadament el 878. En un moment que Ramon d’Abadal situa entre el 30 d’agost i el 13 de setembreABADAL, Ramon d’: Com neix i com creix un gran monestir pirinenc abans de l’any mil. Eixalada-Cuixà. Abadia de Montserrat, 1954 pàg 29. , és a dir, a finals d’estiu i principis de tardor quan, als països de la Mediterrània, el contacte d’aire fred de terra amb aire del mar encara calent provoca el fenomen de la gota freda, un gran aiguat va endur-se’n el monestir, construït en un escanyal de cingles que tot just deixava pas a l’aigua del riu Tet, crescut per les fortes pluges. Les esglésies de Sant Miquel i Sant Germà de Cuixà Després de la desfeta d’Eixalada, els monjos supervivents, dirigits per Protasi, s’establiren a Cuixà, on, el 19 de juny del 879, Protasi fundà el monestir de Sant Germà, del qual en fou elegit abat; en l’acta de consagració s’hi esmenta com a membre del nou cenobi de Cuixà un monjo i diaca anomenat Baró, que potser era l’abat d’Eixalada, el qual hauria renunciat al càrrec després de la desaparició del monestir. Pocs mesos després, el 13 de setembre, Protasi, que ja deuria ser vell, dictà el seu testament en el qual posava Cuixà sota la protecció de Miró, comte de Conflent, i, des del 878, també de Rosselló, a qui demanava que procurés l’elecció d’un nou abat quan ell faltés. Tot sembla indicar que Protasi deuria morir l’any 879 o poc desprésPONSICH, Pere: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 361-362. En un document de l’any 938, es menciona a Cuixà per primera vegada una nova església monàstica, dita de Sant Miquel, erigida a ponent de l’església de Sant Germà, i a partir d’aleshores hom es referia al cenobi denominant-lo el monestir de Sant Miquel i Sant Germà de Cuixà. Als comtes sempre els interessava tenir seus episcopals als seus dominis, per controlar-les situant-hi familiars propers o per negociant-ne la concessió a canvi de contrapartides polítiques o econòmiques; ara bé, als dominis dels comtes de Cerdanya, que també incloïen el Conflent i Berga, no hi havia cap bisbat, per la qual cosa les parròquies d’aquests territoris depenien de bisbats forans com ho eren els d’Urgell, a Cerdanya i Berga, i d’Elna, al Conflent. L’única manera que els comtes de Cerdanya tenien per compensar aquesta mancança, i poder així limitar els poders dels bisbes d’Urgell i dels d’Elna als seus comtats, era afavorir i protegir els monestirs, tal com ho féu el comte Sunifred de Cerdanya (927-965) amb Cuixà, per al qual, el 950, obtingué del papa Agapit II no sols la confirmació dels béns del monestir, força engrandits gràcies a donacions pietoses dels fidels i del comte mateix, sinó a més un privilegi d’exempció que posava l’abadia de Cuixà sota la protecció directa de Roma, amb la qual cosa el monestir quedà al marge de l’autoritat dels bisbes d’Elna; aquest privilegi, que durà fins als temps de la Revolució Francesa, fou completat per un precepte d’immunitat que li atorgà el rei franc Lluís d’Ultramar el 952, autoritzant Cuixà a artigar els erms de la Cerdanya, Fenolleda, Berga, Rosselló i VallespirPONSICH, Pere: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 361-362. Al comte Sunifred de Cerdanya li deuria semblar que l’església de Sant Germà era massa petita i d’una construcció molt pobra, ja que estava feta de pedres i d’argila, per això, la féu enderrocar i ordenà la construcció d’una altra de nova, edificada amb pedra i calç, la qual fou consagrada el 953. Tres anys després, començà la reedificació de l’altra església de Cuixà, la de Sant Miquel. L'esplendor de Cuixà Segurament, fou el comte Roger I de Carcassona qui aconsellà al seu cosí en tercer grau Sunifred de Cerdanya fer nomenar abat de Cuixà Garí, el qual començà a regir el monestir el 964. Des del 943 fins el 959, Garí, que no era pas originari ni del Conflent ni de cap territori dels comtes de Cerdanya, havia estat un important col•laborador dels abats Aimard i Maiol al monestir de Sant Pere de Cluny, i, entre els anys 960 i 961, esdevingué abat de Sant Pere de Lesat, abadia situada al nord del comtat de Tolosa, de la qual el comte Roger I de Carcassona en tenia el patronat hereditari, molt influïda per l’esperit de Cluny, centre de la reforma de la vida monàstica. L’abat Garí, que, com és lògic, introduí a Cuixà l’esperit de la reforma cluniacenca, es mostrà molt enèrgic en el govern de l’abadia, que regia a juntament amb les de Sant Pere de Lesat, Sant Pere del Mas Garnier, també situada al comtat de Tolosa, Sant Hilari de Carcassona i de Santa Maria d’Alet, al comtat de Rasés; un dels primers resultats del seu govern a Cuixà fou la consagració de la nova església de Sant Miquel, celebrada el 30 de setembre del 974 en una solemne cerimònia presidida per set bisbes: Sunyer d’Elna, Miró Bonfill de Girona, Frujà de Vic, Guisad d’Urgell, Isol de Tolosa, Bernat de Coserans i Francó de Carcassona, perquè, tal com ho recorda Miró Bonfill, el redactor de l’acta de consagració, l’església tenia set altars, igual com set són els dons de l’Esperit SantPONSICH, Pere: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàg 364. El 12 d’agost del 976, després d’una revolta en què el dux i el seu fill foren assassinats, va ser elegit nou dux de Venècia Pere Orsèol, que mostrà una actitud conciliadora, de reparació amb la família del seu predecessor. A l’estiu del 978, l’abat Garí viatjà a Roma i, després, a Venècia on convencé Pere Orsèol, a qui li féu veure l’origen criminal del seu poder, d’abdicar; aleshores, Orsèol abandonà Venècia i, en companyia del grup format pels seus parents Joan Grandónico i Joan Morosini, Sant Romuald de Ravenna i l’ermità Marí, va seguir l’abat Garí fins a Cuixà on hi entrà com a novici; al final, aconsellat per Romuald, Pere Orsèol es féu ermità solitari residint als voltants del monestir. Vers el 986, Pere, fill d’Orsèol, es traslladà a Cuixà per demanar al seu pare que tornés a Venècia, petició que aquest rebutjà, seguint el guiatge de Romuald. El grup de Sant Romuald i els venecians, que durant deu anys aconseguí fer de Cuixà un dels centres espirituals més importants de la Cristiandat, es desféu a partir de la mort de Pere Orsèol a Cuixà el 988; poc després Romuald se’n tornà a Ravenna, com també deixaren Cuixà els darrers venecians, acompanyats per l’abat Garí mateix i pel comte Oliba Cabreta de Cerdanya que anava camí de Montecassino on es retirà com a monjo després d’haver abdicat. Garí, que menà una important activitat espiritual a Itàlia i a Terra Santa i no deixà el govern dels seus cinc monestirs, no tornà mai més a Cuixà, monestir governat el 991 per l’abat Guifré, sota l’autoritat suprema de Garí. No sabem pas quan va morir Garí però segurament ja deuria ser mort cap a l’any 1000PONSICH, Pere: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 364-365. En el moment que el seu pare, el comte Oliba Cabreta, es retirà al monestir de Montecassino (988), Oliba va esdevenir comte de Berga i de Ripoll, igual com el seu germans Bernat Tallaferro i Guifré II obtingueren, respectivament, els comtats de Besalú i de Cerdanya; ara bé, el 1002, Oliba va renunciar als seus comtats i ingressà com a monjo al monestir de Ripoll; el 1008, fou elegit, gairebé a l’ensems, abat de Ripoll i de Cuixà, els monestirs més importants dels comtats catalans. L’abat Oliba maldà sempre per mantenir als seus monestirs l’esperit cluniacenc, que l’abat Garí havia introduït a Cuixà, i, per altra banda, emprengué una tasca de reforma de l’Església, centrant-se en la lluita contra les pràctiques simoníaques, les quals, convertint les abadies i les seus episcopals en una propietat negociable pel comte o qualsevol llinatge noble, duien a una submissió total de l’Església als laics; decennis més tard, aquesta idea reformista rebé un fort impuls des de la Santa Seu, amb les rotundes condemnes a la simonia pels papes Alexandre II (1061-1073) i Gregori VII (1073-1080), arribant a l’extrem, com féu Gregori VII, d’excomunicar certs prelats simoníacs, com ara l’arquebisbe Guifré de Narbona. Cap a l’any 1040, un monjo de Cuixà anomenat Garsies escrigué una carta dedicada a l’abat Oliba on hi explica totes les etapes del desenvolupament de les noves construccions del monestir empreses sota la direcció d’Oliba: el deambulatori de darrera l’altar de Sant Miquel, la cripta del Pessebre, a fora de l’església de Sant Miquel, amb els seus col•laterals dedicats als arcàngels Gabriel i Rafael, el santuari de la Santíssima Trinitat, superposat a la cripta del Pessebre, on s’hi guardaven relíquies del naixement de Jesús i dels sants Valentí i Flamidià màrtirs i de Nazari, confessor, i el baldaquí construït damunt de l’altar major sobre quatre columnes de marbre roig, de set peus d’alçada, amb bases de pedres precioses i capitells de marbre blanc esculpits de fullatges i flors, amb una coberta de fustes precioses, amb els quatre evangelistes als angles, girats cap a l’Àngel del cim. L’abat Oliba va morir el 30 d’octubre de 1046 al monestir de Cuixà i, segons textos de l’època, hi fou enterrat. Tanmateix, ara per ara, encara no s’han dut a terme excavacions de recerca de la tomba de l’abat Oliba, que, possiblement, es trobaria a la cripta del PessebrePONSICH, Pere: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 366-368. El declivi La reforma empresa pel papa Gregori VII (1073-1080), destinada a millorar la moral i costums del clero com també a mantenir la independència de l’Església respecte dels poders senyorials, va dur a la creació de grans congregacions de monestirs; per això, a finals del segle XI, molts monestirs catalans foren agregats a d’altres d’occitans que s’havien destacat en la seva aplicació de les directrius reformistes. El 1070, el comte Bernat II de Besalú, un decidit partidari de la introducció de la reforma gregoriana, va fer donació del monestir de Ripoll al monestir de Sant Víctor de Marsella, a la congregació del qual s’hi adherí Cuixà el 1091, com també d’altres monestirs catalans com ara Sant Pere de Besalú, Sant Esteve de Banyoles, Sant Joan de les Abadesses, Sant Martí de Canigó i Santa Maria de Gerri. Generalment, aquesta situació va durar fins a finals del segle XII; així, Ripoll va independitzar-se el 1172 PLADEVALL, Antoni : Els monestirs catalans. Barcelona, Edicions Destino, 1970 pàg 48. En un principi, el monaquisme europeu s’havia organitzat segons la regla dita benedictina perquè es basa en la que al segle VI redactà Sant Benet de Núrsia, fundador del monestir de Montecassino. Ara bé, a partir del segle XII, l’orde benedictí entrà en declivi, la qual cosa es manifestà en l’aparició de noves formes de vida monàstica i conventual com ho foren les canòniques agustinianes, els cistercencs, els ordes militars i, posteriorment, els ordes mendicants. En aquest ambient de decadència, el 1202 Roma destituí canònicament l’abat Arnau de Cuixà per haver dilapidat els béns del monestir, el qual va passar a quedar sota l’administració de l’abat de Sant Martí de Canigó. Cuixà va experimentar una certa represa amb l’abat Gausbert de Castellnou, el qual obtingué de Jaume I la jurisdicció civil i criminal als llocs i possessions del monestir. En diferents ocasions, Cuixà va estar regit per abats comendataris, és a dir, per abats que no residien al monestir, el qual veien només com una font de rendes i ingressos; abats comendataris de Cuixà ho foren Cèsar Borja (1494-1498), fill del papa Alexandre VI (1492-1503), i Julià de Mèdici (1516-1518), el qual, posteriorment, fou elegit papa —Climent VII (1523-1534)—. Al segle XVI, Cuixà passà de ser una comunitat monàstica pròpiament dita a esdevenir una mena de capítol on els titulars dels diferents oficis claustrals (el prior, l’infermer, el sagristà major, el cellerer, el sagristà menor, el cambrer, etc.) tenien cadascun la seva pròpia residència i les seves rendes. Probablement aquesta reforma fou la causa de la divisió de les naus laterals de l’església en capelles separades i la destrucció de la tribuna, de la qual se’n van reutilitzar els marbres en d’altres indrets de l’abadiaPONSICH, Pere: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàg 368 . La destrucció El 1789, poc després de l’inici de la Revolució, l’Assemblea Constituent Francesa va decretar la nacionalització dels béns de l’Església; el 1791, els monjos marxaren de Cuixà poques setmanes abans que l’edifici i els terrenys del monestir fossin venuts com a béns nacionals en subhasta pública, fet que a Prada provocà un aldarull que calgué reprimir mitjançant l’exèrcit BRUNET, Michel: El Rosselló de cara a la Revolució Francesa. Perpinyà, El Trabucaire, 1989 pàg 66 . L’últim abat de Cuixà fou Josep de Reard i de Taquí, que havia regit el monestir des de 1772. Després de la sortida dels monjos, el monestir de Cuixà, saquejat el 1793 per gent dels voltants que es pensava que potser hi podria trobar tresors, quedà abandonat, la qual cosa afavorí la ruïna de l’edifici i l’espoliació de part dels seus elements per particulars, que a vegades usaren antics capitells del monestir per decorar casa seva, tal com ho féu l’amo d’un establiment de banys públics de Prada. Cap a 1820, es començà a desmantellar el claustre de Cuixà, tal com es dedueix d’un litografia de 1824-1825, publicada dins de l’obra del Cavaller de Basterot Voyage pittoresque dans le Départament des Pyrénées Orientales, on es mostra la galeria oriental parcialment destruïda. La galeria meridional s’esfondrà a conseqüència de la caiguda del campanar nord de l’església abacial durant l’hivern de 1838/1839; i uns quants anys més tard, els dibuixos del claustre, on vers 1840, el seu propietari volia construir-hi una bassa per a una farga, ja només en mostraven l’angle sud-oest amb vuit columnes encara dretes, mentre que la resta ja havia desaparegutMALLET, Géraldine: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàg 377. L'estat de ruïna de Cuixà va inspirar a Jacint Verdaguer l'elegia Los dos campanars,premiada amb una corona de llorer al concurs de poesia catalana organitzat el 1886 a Perpinyà per la Societat Agrícola, Científica i Literària dels Pirineus OrientalsVERDAGUER, Jacint: Canigó. Barcelona, Edicions 62, 1980 (Les Millors Obres de la Literatura Catalana, 52) pàg 153., i que després posà com a epíleg de ''Canigó''. El 1906, l’escultor i antiquari americà George G. Barnard (1863-1936) va descobrir a París la col•lecció de Pierre-Yon Vernière formada per elements del claustre de l’antic monestir de Saint-Guilhem-Le-Désert (l'Hérault), i de dues columnes de Cuixà. Esperonat per aquest descobriment, Barnard va desplaçar-se fins a Prada on, en només una setmana, entre el 19 i el 26 de gener del 1907, comprà trenta-set capitells, dos fusts, catorze bases, quatre àbacs i cinc pedres esculpides, que féu arribar a la seva residència a França, situada a Moret-sur-Loing (Seine-et-Marne). També va comprar les dotze arcades del claustre que havien estat a la casa de banys públics de Prada; ara bé, el 1913, el Service des Monuments Historiques no va permetre a Barnard endur-se’n les arcades, per la qual cosa, aquest les cedí a l’estat francès amb la condició que no sortissin de Prada; llavors, es van col•locar a la façana occidental de la parròquia, on encara hi eren a l’època que Pompeu Fabra (1868-1948) va viure a Prada, refugiat després de la fi de la Guerra Civil Espanyola. El 1914, cinquanta-dos capitells, onze fusts de columna, vint-i-tres bases, dinou àbacs, nou arcs i un nombre indeterminat de marbres esculpits procedents de Cuixà, comprats a Prada i a pobles del voltant, s’exposaven al museu The Cloisters creat per Barnard al seu taller de Fort Washington Avenue a Nova York; una gran part de la col•lecció de Barnard va acabar sent adquirida pel Metropolitan Museum of Art de Nova York, on s’exposa en forma de claustre reconstruït, per a la realització del qual es va portar marbre rosa de Vilafranca del Conflent; per altra banda, també es mostren elements de Cuixà, venuts anteriorment per Barnard, a la Glencairn Foundation de Pennsilvània (tres capitells), al Museum of Fine Arts de Boston (un capitell) i al Philadelphia Museum of Art (un capitell). A més, també es conserva un capitell de Cuixà al Museu del Louvre MALLET, Géraldine: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 377-378. Segons un plànol de 1779, Sant Miquel de Cuixà disposava de tres fonts: l’una al centre del claustre, al nord de l’església abacial, la segona en un claustre menor o jardí de la infermeria i l’altra en un petit jardí al nord-oest de l’abadia; actualment només se’n conserven dues, l’una a França, a Èze Village (Alpes-Maritimes) i l’altra als Estats Units, al Philadelphia Museum of Arts. Aquestes dues fonts de Cuixà són totes dues de marbre rosa de Vilafranca de Conflent i es componen d’una pica circular sostinguda per un pilar central i sis columnetes de bases motllurades de tipus romànic clàssic i capitells esculpits i ornats amb fullatges. Per l’estil d’aquestes columnetes, molt proper a les obres rosselloneses del segle XII, resulta molt probable situar la construcció d’aquestes fonts al mateix temps que el claustre. La font d’Èze Village és, segurament, la que es trobava al centre del claustre, tot i que aquest emplaçament només el testimonien gravats del segle XIX; el 1854, la va comprar un home que la instal•là en una propietat que tenia a Perpinyà, on l’antiquari francès Paul Gouvert la va adquirir el 1925 per revendre-la al Metropolitan Museum of Art, que la va rebutjar; el 1927, la font ja es trobava a Èze Village. A diferència de la font d’Èze Village, desproveïda d’ornamentació excepte en els capitells de suport, la del Philadelphia Museum of Arts és adornada amb un fris de besants i arcuacions cegues que volten la pica. Pot ser que aquesta fos la font del jardí de la infermeria, però en alguns gravats del segle XIX apareix al claustre gran no gaire lluny de la font central; possiblement la font fos desplaçada abans de la destrucció del monestir durant la Revolució Francesa, tal com ho indica un dibuix antic del segle XVIII conservat a l’abadia. Aquesta font acabà sent propietat d’un paleta de Prada; posteriorment, s’envià a París on passà a mans de Paul Gouvert abans de ser instal•lada el 1929 al centre del petit claustre anomenat de Sant Genís de Fontanes al Philadelphia Museum of Arts , on també es conserva una càtedra adquirida igualment a Paul Gouvert, qui, a més de peces de Cuixà, també n’havia venut de Sant Genís de Fontanes (Rosselló). En un principi, s’havia cregut que aquesta càtedra procedia de Sant Genís, tot i que ja d’un principi s’apuntà la possibilitat que fos de Cuixà, monestir on l’abat tenia autoritat de bisbe; a més, la càtedra està feta de marbre rosa mentre que al segle XII al Rosselló s’acostumava a fer servir el marbre blanc de Ceret; un recent article d’E. Diskant, conservadora del Philadelphia Museum of Arts, defensa que la càtedra prové amb tota probabilitat de Cuixà MALLET, Géraldine: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 392-393. La restauració No fou fins a principis del segle XX que es va començar a valorar la importància de Cuixà per a la història de l’arquitectura. Entre 1909 i 1918, va aparèixer l’obra de Josep Puig i Cadafalch L’arquitectura romànica a Catalunya en la qual es concedeix un lloc molt important a Cuixà, i s’hi exposen els principals textos dels segles X i XI que el documenten; en l’interès per la conservació de Cuixà hi influí també la renaixença nacional de Catalunya i la reivindicació de l’abat Oliba com una de les figures més importants del passat medieval català. A partir de 1932, Josep Puig i Cadafalch, sota el patrocini de l’Institut Francès de Barcelona, va emprendre les primeres recerques a Cuixà, que seguien i acompanyaven els responsables del Service des Monuments Historiques. Cuixà fou analitzat llavors com un edifici mossàrab, tot i que aquesta filiació no s’ha considerat concloent. A més de fer-hi excavacions, es van desmuntar edificacions i es tragueren arrebossats amb la idea d’arribar fins a les més genuïnes estructures medievals; el sermó del monjo Garsies fou el fil conductor de les recerques, que tingueren com a resultat la identificació i excavació de la cripta del Pessebre. El 1936, arran de l’esclat de la Guerra Civil Espanyola, Puig i Cadafalch va haver de fugir de Barcelona i, en un vaixell francès, arribà a Portvendres (Rosselló); gràcies a la intervenció dels seus col•legues francesos, principalment Henri Focillon, Puig va poder-se quedar a Cuixà a continuar-hi les recerques; fou en aquesta època que es reconstruí l’absidiola nord de la capçalera de l’abat Oliba. Puig i Cadafalch va abandonar Cuixà el 1938 i tornà a Barcelona el 1942; per altra banda, l’esclat de la II Guerra Mundial va interrompre els treballs de restauració del monestir. Després d’acabada la Guerra, es van reprendre els treballs a Cuixà a l’entorn de l’arquitecte-director S. Stym-Popper i de l’equip Études Roussillonnaises format per Marcel Durliat, Pere Ponsich i Anny de Pous; així, el 1952 es van descobrir les restes de l’església de la Trinitat. Després de la descoberta de l’església de la Trinitat, l’interès dels restauradors es dirigí cap al claustre i les escultures del segle XII; per això, s’inicià una campanya de recuperació d’elements del claustre, que resultà molt reeixidaPOISSON, Olivier: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 368-371 . Així, l’aspecte actual del claustre de Cuixà té el seu origen en aquests treballs de reconstrucció duts a terme entre 1950 i 1953, a partir d’uns plànols del segle XVIII; tots els capitells i columnes que hi podem veure són autèntics però no es va poder saber quin era el seu emplaçament original; a més, segons sembla, set dels capitells procedeixen no pas del claustre, sinó de la tribuna, construïda també al segle XII i avui desapareguda. Per altra banda, per poder donar consistència al claustre restaurat, es van construir uns ampits i uns arcs, de talla moderna però elaborats amb el marbre rosa de Rià, amb què s’havien construït els capitells, i que és un element típic de moltes construccions del Conflent, antigues o modernes. Només l’ala meridional del claustre ocupa completament la totalitat de l’emplaçament antic; l’ala occidental, de catorze arcades, només representa dos terços de les antigues dimensions, mentre que a l’ala oriental només es van poder reconstruir quatre arcades, separades per un pilar i dos grups de columnes bessones. Per tal de donar una idea de la grandiositat del claustre original, recentment es va reconstruir l’angle nord-est amb cinc arcades de l’angle oriental i tres de la septentrionalABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàgs 22-26 . Una altra fita important de la restauració de Cuixà es produí el 1969 amb la recuperació de la pedra de l’altar major de l’església, trobada a Vinçà on servia com a pedra del balcó d’una casa particular ABADIA DE CUIXÀ: Cuixà. Abadia de Cuixà, 1984 pàgs 9-14. La restauració de Cuixà es va guiar per la idea de restituir al monument la seva originalitat medieval, cosa que va dur a la supressió de vestigis dels segles XVII i XVIII com ara una volta de rajols amb què l’església havia estat revestida al segle XVII, totalment perceptible fins i tot després que al segle XIX s’esfondrés la volta. Per altra banda, al palau de l’abat, de principis del segle XVIII, no s’hi va fer cap restauració i, a més, se’n van treure els fragments de la tribuna que s’havien reaprofitat en el moment de la construcció com a ornamentació del seu portal; fins i tot, amb aquests fragments es va fer el portal romànic apòcrif de l’església; igualment, el 1951 es va mutilar la part meridional de la residència del sagristà major; fou sota aquesta part que es van trobar les restes de l’església de la Trinitat POISSON, Olivier: Sant Miquel de Cuixà, dins de La Cerdanya, el Conflent. Volum VII de Catalunya romànica. Barcelona, Fundació Enciclopèdia Catalana, 1995 pàgs 368-371. El 1919, s’establiren a Cuixà, on no hi havia hagut cap tipus de vida monàstica des de 1791, uns monjos cistercencs, que, el 1858, havien format una comunitat monacal a l’abadia de Fonfroide (Aude); el 1901, arran de l’aprovació a França d’una llei de congregacions religioses, els monjos de Fonfroide decidiren marxar cap a Espanya, un exili a què posaren fi instal•lant-se a l’abadia conflentina. Avui dia, a Cuixà, on hi viu una comunitat benedictina de Montserrat, que s’hi establí el 1965, després que en marxessin els cistercencs francesos, s’hi organitzen actes culturals vinculats amb el Festival Pau Casals, certamen de música clàssica celebrat anualment entre finals de juliol i mitjans d’agost, i amb la Universitat Catalana d’Estiu que, cada any, es duu a terme a Prada durant la segona quinzena d’agost. Referències Deulonder 11:27, març 25, 2010 (UTC) Categoria:Monestirs catalans Categoria:Monuments de Catalunya Categoria:Conflent